Fight Back!
by yellow 14
Summary: In a world where Hawkmoth reigns supreme, a small band of rebels fight back. Inspired by cookiebook322's story The Rebellion
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own and never will.

AN: I've become hooked on this series recently. Then I discovered cookiebook322's story The Rebellion and while the story is somewhat rough, it got me thinking. A LOT. That's where this particular story was born.

Juleka sat back and watched as Paris slowly woke. From her admittedly unimposing position by the Louvre Pyramid, she could see the first signs of life on the streets. A man to open the gallery rushing by without even noticing her, a mobile trader selling balloons with Hawkmoth's face on setting up shop. It was the kind of thing that almost made Juleka smile. Despite everything that had happened, people would still go out to sell and buy and trade as though nothing had changed in the world.

The clanking of armoured figures however changed the atmosphere entirely, bringing the harsh reality of their situation back into sharp focus.

They looked kind of ridiculous really. Knights in green and black full plate armour in a way that hadn't been seen since…well actually no army in history had ever dressed like this according to Max. The legendary Darkblade in times of yore had an army mostly made up of peasant irregulars, bowmen from England mostly (something best not mentioned to the modern Darkblade or his knights. They would have you believe that they were all knights of the realm)

The atmosphere became tense as the people around them watched as the soldiers marched past without stopping, followed by an almost palatable sense of relief.

Nobody paid any attention to the young goth who simply stood up and casually walked away. Nobody paid any attention to her smart phone left where she had been sitting. As expected, the crowds around them continued their everyday lives, hoping to avoid trouble.

Suddenly, the screens of every smart phone, every computer screen and every television suddenly changed what they were showing. The big screen in front of the Louvre extolling the virtues of living under the benevolent Lord Hawkmoth was suddenly replaced by the image of a dark-skinned girl wearing glasses.

"Good morning people of Paris!" the girl's voice said to the screen. "This is Alya Césaire, bringing you the latest underground news on the Lady Wi-fi channel. The voice that Hawkmoth STILL has yet to silence!"

All around the screen, people slowly gathered. Looking out of the corner of their eyes, pretending not to notice the girl on their screens, right under their noses.

"People of Paris, Hawkmoth claims to have the streets of Paris safe for the ordinary citizen. But is this true?" the image on the screen changed, switching to a scene of extreme violence. A young man of twenty was walking down a street, not looking where he was going, engrossed in his book. He seemed harmless enough, with short blond hair and a long scruffy brown coat. The street itself was quiet, the buildings typical for a street in the suburbs of Paris.

Then the young man bumped into a pair of Darkblade's knights on patrol and promptly fell back hard.

"Vile fiend! You dare attack the protector's of Paris?" a knight bellowed and both of them grabbed the young man by his arms and dragged him away as he protested his innocence.

The screen cut away and Alya's face reappeared.

"Citizen's of Paris, what does Hawkmoth and his cronies protect us from? And are the people we really need protection from Hawkmoth and his allies?" she asked, her face alight with passionate anger and her eyes blazing. "This is Alya Césaire, signing out."

There was a steady silence for a moment as Parisians allowed themselves to think about what they had just seen. A moment before they allowed themselves to return to their normal lives. Pretend that they hadn't seen what they had just seen.

It took a handful of minutes for the police to arrive. Even less time for them to discover the abandoned phone and the hidden recording on it, even the destroyed GPS chip and the fast dissolving circuitry. Yet another smartphone with the same cleverly designed self-destruct mechanism. Even the fingerprints and DNA strands left behind were of little help. Practically everyone KNEW who the phone belonged to, who handled it and she was well hidden, along with the rest of her classmates (those left alive at any rate) And as usual, nobody could remember who had been sitting there or what they had looked like. Interrogations turned up nothing, questions were asked and even CCTV footage turned up little of note.

The girl with long black hair and a purple streak in her hair was spotted of course. Even Juleka was unable to avoid technology, but that was academic. People just overlooked her, looking past the teen as though she was unimportant. Always after the event, but never before.

In a quiet little suburb of Paris, the girl in question walked into the ruins of Collège Françoise Dupont and as far as any outside observer was concerned, she vanished.

"Juleka! You're back!" Rose exclaimed happily as she hugged her friend. "I was so worried!"

Juleka smiled as she hugged her friend back.

"Don't worry Rose. I'm back now. And I don't think anyone noticed me. Nobody ever does," she replied, with a smile tugging at her lips. "Well nobody except you."

"Don't say that! You're sweet and amazing and-"

"And very good at what you do," Marinette finished with a smile as she hugged Juleka in turn. She turned to look over at Alya, who was looking at a block of computer screens. "How big an impact did we have?"

"Girl, our video went viral. Copies are popping up faster than Hawkmoth's guys can take them down," Alya said with a smile on her face. "Shame we can't do this as normal kids, we'd practically be mobbed."

"Actually, we'd probably be arrested and probably tagged," Max said in a slightly bored voice. "Banned from ever setting foot online ever again or something like that. Then again, we wouldn't need to do it this way under normal circumstances. Alya would be running some blog or another and I'd be at home playing video games."

"So we ticked Hawkmoth a little. What next? We sit around waiting for Darkblade's knights to sniff us out and finish the job?" Alix asked with a hint of grumpiness. "Come on, we need to hit back! Videos ain't going to bring down Hawkmoth."

"Look, I know that it's hard," Marinette said in an understanding voice. "But this is important. You'll get your chance, trust me."

"I trust you Marinette," Alix said with a smile as she grabbed her skates. "Just impatient to get kicking his arse again."

"Oh we will," Marinette replied with a wicked grin. "And it's thanks to Alya, Juleka and Max here that we're going to have a chance to really hurt Hawkmoth. Trust me on that."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: You know the drill by now. Right? Oh well, it is only chapter 2. I don't own.

Hawkmoth stood in front of the large screen, watching the broadcast that had echoed throughout Paris only hours earlier. His face was a mask, unreadable beneath his costume and it was impossible to tell whether he was angry or not.

"Lord Hawkmoth, you wished to see me?" Darkblade asked as he knelt in front of Hawkmoth, his head bowed in deference.

"Ah yes," he tapped the large screen as Alya made her speech once more, this time muted. "You are aware of the latest broadcast from the rebels naturally," Darkblade nodded and Hawkmoth continued. "And no doubt, they have left behind no useful information, no sign of where they're hiding or where they will strike next."

"No my Lord," Darkblade replied quietly. "The Parisian Police department are examining the footage as we speak, attempting to find anything of note, but as yet, they have found nothing."

"I don't expect them to. These teenagers are surprisingly adept at the technology that they wield. One would almost suspect that they have inside help."

"Inside help, my Lord?" Darkblade sounded as though he could hardly believe what he was hearing. "What vile fiend would dare to double cross you my Lord?"

"A most interesting question. But of little consequence for now," Hawkmoth paused and his hand stroked the Ladybug earrings sitting in the palm of his hand. Closing them, he turned and looked at Darkblade. "Double your patrols around the Louvre and the Arc de Triomphe de l'Étoile. No doubt, their mysterious ghost will slide past unnoticed. No, we have a far more dangerous concern than a handful of children with cameras.

Volpina reports rumours of superheroes travelling through Italy, heading in our direction. She has yet to have positive confirmation and this would hardly be the first time such rumours have circulated without basis, but make sure to inform your knights."

"Yes my Lord," Darkblade replied deferentially and Hawkmoth smiled.

"Do not worry yourself my friend. Superheroes or not, they are no threat to your reign over Paris or me. And the rebels are mere children, a nuisance and little else. The ordinary people of Paris are comfortable enough and those that aren't are too afraid to fight back."

"My lord, did Volpina have any knowledge of who or what these superheroes are or look like?" Darkblade asked and Hawkmoth shook his head.

"Only shadows and whispers. Nothing concrete and witnesses are unclear as to what they are seeing. Always in the corner of the eye and the like."

"My Lord, are you sure that the threat is not from Volpina herself?" Darkblade asked with slight concern. "She is the trickster. Her powers are indeed those of illusion and she-"

"Is not interested in power," Hawkmoth finished with a hint of anger. "Volpina seeks adoration. Play acting the role of a superhero is all she desires, not the power to rule over others," he paused and looked down at Darkblade. "Authority over others is your driving force, not hers. I trust that I need not have any such concerns about you?"

"My Lord, I must protest!" Darkblade replied. "I am your ever loyal servant and I would never dare-"

"Do not question the loyalty of others and we shall have no need to question yours," Hawkmoth told him coldly and the temperature seemed to drop. "I care not for your petty rivalries and games with the other akumas, but do not presume to question their loyalties."

"Yes my Lord. I apologise, I spoke out of turn and without thought," Darkblade replied and Hawkmoth nodded.

"It is of no consequence. I have more pressing matters to concern myself with. Young Adrien Agreste's photo shoot at the Petit Palais tomorrow morning. Another little propaganda piece to woo the young minds away from the rebels and the like. Are the security arrangements in place?" Hawkmoth asked and Darkblade nodded.

"Yes, my Lord. My knights will guard the entrances to the garden and several of the rooms leading up to the garden will be closed off and guarded. I have arranged for knights to stand guard on the roof as well, with several patrols keeping the immediate perimeter secure, including the sewers. The Parisian Police force will provide extra support, raising checkpoints at all roads. The rebels would be crazy to attempt an attack there and should they dare, rest assured that it will fail."

"Indeed," Hawkmoth paused, a small smile playing on his face. "That should prove most adequate. Adrien is in good hands no doubt, but make sure he avoids attempting to make an ill advised escape."

"Have no fear my Lord, he will not succeed and I will make it clear to him that such an attempt is futile," Darkblade said, his head pointing downwards and Hawkmoth shook his head.

"I fear that Adrien may have sympathies for the rebels," he paused and shook his head. "He takes after his mother in that respect. She always did have a compassionate heart."

"My Lord…?" Darkblade asked, unsure of what to say and Hawkmoth shook himself.

"It is of no importance. The boy has no place amongst the rebels and he is known across the world as one of mine. However, family matters…you are dismissed Darkblade."

"Yes my Lord," the knight stood up and left. Hawkmoth pressed a few buttons on his remote and the image on the screen changed. This time, it was a video of Adrien inviting people to turn in the rebels and their leader, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. He talked happily (or at least, he left that impression) about the glorious rule of Lord Hawkmoth and how the world was a better place and he talked about how the rebels were violent terrorist thugs.

"And remember, Marinette and her little band of terrorist thugs are bad news! Keep well away from them!" on screen Adrien told the camera and Hawkmoth chuckled humourlessly. The rebels would hardly be so welcoming after plenty of little shows like that!

 **MLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLML**

"Alix, Ivan and Nathaneal, this is your objective," Marinette said as she pointed to a photograph of the Petit Palais and Alix raised an eyebrow. Marinette sighed momentarily before continuing. "Adrien Agreste will be there tomorrow morning filming yet another little propaganda piece," she paused and pointed at the map (a somewhat faded road map) "It's practically a given that these streets will be closed and I suspect that the sewers will be guarded."

"Sounds like a suicide job," Alix commented and Marinette shook her head. "Three people against hundreds of Darkblade's knights and no way of sneaking in? Might as well jump off the Eiffel Tower for all the good it would do."

"Of course it sounds like a suicide job," Marinette replied with a smirk. "But it gets their attention and that's what counts. I don't need you to succeed, in fact, I have no idea what we'd do if you did. Hopefully Stormy Weather will show up as well. If that happens, get out of there. No stupid heroics, I want you to come back alive."

"Would I do something stupid?" Alix asked, raising an eyebrow and the everyone looked at her in disbelief. "What?" she asked, before rolling her eyes. "Fine, fine, I suppose I may have been a touch reckless at times."

"More like suicidal," Ivan muttered under his breath and Alix glared, but before she could say anything, Marinette spoke up.

"Look, all I'm asking is that you don't do anything that will get you killed," she paused and gave her friend a weary smile. "We've already lost too many friends."

"Pfft! Don't worry about it," Alix said with a smirk. "I'll try not to give you grandmas heart attacks. No promises that I can't keep though, war's a risky business."

"As long as Ivan doesn't have to drag you away like last time, we're fine," Marinette said and Ivan gave her a small smile. She paused for a moment, before giving a phone to Nathanael.

"Nathanael, you're going to be the contact point of the group. When you're in position, send a message to Alya. She's going to jam their communications from a nearby wi-fi tower and securing our own."

"What are we distracting them from?" Alix asked curiously and Marinette gestured to Juleka, who smiled shyly.

"Juleka is going to infiltrate the Agreste Mansion," there was a collective intake of breath, but before anyone could protest, Marinette continued. "With a little help from me of course. Even Juleka can't produce miracles."

"Wait, you want to send Juleka into the hornets nest ALONE!?" Alix demanded angrily glaring at Marinette as she slammed her hands against the table. Marinette recoiled slightly at the waves of anger coming off from the short redhead. "If they find her, she'll be killed! If she's lucky!"

"Alix-"

"Why aren't you going with her? It's crazy! She'll need all the back up she can get. If you're not willing to take that risk then I will!"

"Alix, I can't take Marinette with me. If I did, we'd fail and die. I have to do this alone," Juleka said quietly as she placed her hand on Alix's shoulder.

"But-"

"I'm invisible remember? Nobody ever notices me, not even in photos," Juleka continued and for a moment, her expression was sad. "I could probably walk all over Paris with red and white make up and be shooting lasers from my hand and still be ignored."

"But-"

"I have to do this alone," this time Juleka's voice was surprisingly firm. Alix looked away for a moment, before grabbing Juleka's top and pulling her face to face.

"You had better get out of this alive, or I'll kill you!" she hissed and Juleka gave a slight smile.

""How are we going to be armed?" Nathaneal asked quietly, bringing the groups attention back to the subject at hand.

"We've got two M-72 LAWs," Marinette said, gesturing over at the pair of long wooden boxes in the corner. "And we have some of Sabrina's sticky bombs. And about forty rounds for your MP-5s and Ivan has eighty for his RPK machine gun."

"That's not a lot of ammunition," Ivan noted grimly and Alix shrugged.

"Not like they're going to do much against those damn knights anyway," she pointed out and Ivan shrugged.

"Right, I suggest we get some sleep," Marinette suggested with a smile. "We've got a big day ahead of us and we don't want to be late."

"Hold on," Nathaneal said quickly, before they could leave. "You haven't told us what Juleka's going to actually do once she gets into the mansion!"

"Intelligence gathering. The kind that will make defeating Hawkmoth that much easier," Marinette said with a slight sigh. "Look, I know that it's hard to hear, but trust me when I say that it's important."

"Hey don't be such a worry wart Nathanael," Alix added with amusement. "We're going into action again! We're doing something! We're not just sitting around waiting for Hawkmoth to come and finish the job!"

Nathanael gave Marinette a look that suggested that he was far from convinced, but he stayed silent. They all did. Alix was practically buzzing. Ivan was staring stoically ahead with an impossible to read expression. Then, without a word, they slowly left the room.

Marinette walked down the concrete lined hallway and paused at the door to one of the many rooms and knocked.

"Come in," a voice called from within and Marinette opened the door to see a one-armed redhead hard at work.

"Hi Sabrina," Marinette said with a smile. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she replied in a distracted tone as she poured some clear liquid into another beaker and frowned. "Hmm…I wonder…? What if…? OH!"

Sabrina looked at Marinette in surprise, as though she had only just realised she was there and her face flushed slightly.

"What are you thinking about?" Marinette asked curiously, looking over at Sabrina's latest work and Sabrina smiled.

"Nothing important," she said, shaking her head slightly. "Just…thinking aloud really," she glanced over at her lab. "I really need somewhere I can safely test it though."

"Test what?" Marinette asked, her curiousity peaked and Sabrina shrugged.

"Something that detonates on contact," Sabrina replied. "Something we could fire from a crossbow or something. It doesn't really matter. Everyone's off to fight Hawkmoth and there's not enough time for anything new."

"There's always next time," Marinette told her gently before letting out a long and powerful yawn.

"Not if you don't get enough sleep tonight," Sabrina pointed out with a slight giggle. "Goodnight Marinette."

"Goodnight Sabrina," she replied as she left for her bed.

 **MLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLMLML**

Adrien Agreste looked out from his window at the city of Paris and sighed.

From his window, he could see the city bustling with life, even as night fell. A city bustling with life that might as well be on another planet, much less outside his own window.

There was at least twenty millimetres of bulletproof glass between him and the outside world. Virtually unbreakable from the inside (He could testify to that end. Mostly.) and almost impenetrable from the outside with anything short of a missile launcher. It was like living in a glass bubble.

"You should get some sleep. You have a long day ahead of you and it would not do to be seen tired in front of the camera," his father said from behind him, his tone unemotional as always.

"Father…do you ever wonder what would have happened if I had been able to go to school that day? That day when Hawkmoth first appeared and-"

"Adrien, we have covered this before. You would have died in that classroom and-"

"Or I might have lived. Maybe I'd be one of those who survived and joined Marinette and the rebels. Maybe-"

"Enough!" his father snapped with a hint of anger. He paused and pushed his glasses up his nose. "The outside world is far too dangerous for you. I made the right decision keeping you safe here. You are my son and now," he paused for a moment and his gaze slipped over towards a poster of Adrien across the road. In it, he was espousing the value of Lord Hawkmoth's rule. "Now it is too dangerous. You are the public face of Hawkmoth's rule and there are people who would kill you given the chance."

"I know father," Adrien replied slightly wistfully. Gabrielle placed a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Were it up to me, someone else would be the poster boy for that tyrant," he murmured to Adrien. "And we would be…somewhere else, somewhere far from here."

"Father…"

"What if is a game for children," Gabrielle said dismissively with a hint of anger. "You may as well ask what if the sky was pink and populated by flying elephants!"

There was a moment of silence before both of them smiled. For a moment, Gabrielle's eyes lit up with amusement, before becoming cold once more.

"You should get some rest," Gabrielle said, quickly turning away. "Goodnight Adrien."

"Goodnight father," he replied, a slight smile still tugging at his lips. He turned and looked out of the window once more. The outside world, so frustratingly close and yet so far. It almost made him wish he could just run his hand against the glass and watch it disintegrate at his touch.

Of course, that was just a fantasy. Might as well wish to be a staff-wielding leather clad superhero for all the good it would do.

He looked at the door to his room and smiled. At least his father was more…human these days. Ever since Hawkmoth had appeared and taken over the world, he had been…more human. Easier to love. Acted like he actually cared about his son. It was almost like the way he used to be when Adrien's mother was still around.

Well, if you ignored the maniacally powerful supervillian, the extensive security measures protecting the mansion. And the god-awful propaganda posters and films Hawkmoth forced him to do. It was worse than when he used to model his dad's clothing lines. At least back then, he was doing something good. Or at least, didn't feel wrong.

With a final sigh, he turned and walked away from the window. His father was right, he would need his sleep.

AN: The references to their various akumatised forms are there for a reason that will be revealed later on in this fic. It does have a purpose, I assure you.


End file.
